marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Dolly (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Nathan Dolly Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Mister Doll Other Current Aliases: Brother Grimm, Jacob and William Dolly Status Occupation: Professional Criminal Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: None Base of Operations: North Hollywood, CA Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Place of Death: The Playhouse Theater Known Relatives: Priscilla Dolly (Wife) First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #48 (as Mister Doll), Spider-Woman #3 (as Brother Grimm) Final Appearance: Spider-Woman #12 History History of character unknown. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: As Mister Doll, Nathan Dolly possessed the normal human strength of a man his age, height and weight. The Brothers Grimm's strength levels were unknown. Known Powers: As Mister Doll, Nathan Dolly was a normal human with special powers or abilities. As the Brothers Grimm, Nathan Dolly's spirit co-inhabited a pair of life-sized manikins which could he could animate individually (as Brother Grimm) or simultaneously. The Brothers Grimm's precise physical abilities and limitations were unknown. The Brothers Grimm could conjure a variety of novelty items with special offensive capabilities. The objects appeared as if by sleight of hand, and seemed to be limited to a size that can be held with one hand. Apparently they could conjure whatever items they could imagine; the limit to the number of items they could conjure in rapid succession is not known. Among the items they conjured are knockout gas, dehydrating gas, detachable exploding hands, exploding Grimm grenades, hard beans that served as throwing weapons, a pile of dough-like material that could adhere to the face of its target. They have also used conventional weapons, such as an axe or anything they could get their hands upon. The Brothers Grimm have employed floating five-pointed stars or small cloud banks to perch upon, and upon which they can travel at moderate speed. They could also appear and vanish in a puff of smoke. Their masks were adhered to their faces via a chemical compound, such that none but they could remove it, via another chemical. Miscellaneous Equipment: *'Magical Doll:' As Mister Doll, Dolly used a magic talisman that he could rapidly mold at will to mimic the facial appearance of any other human. By concentrating on the doll or by touching it at various points on its body, he could cause great pain to the person it imitated. Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances: *Spider-Woman #12 (Flashback) *Spider-Woman #5 (Flashback) *Tales of Suspense #48 - First Appearance (as Mister Doll) *Spider-Woman #12 (Flashback) *Avengers #182 (Flashback) *Spider-Woman #4 (Flashback) *Spider-Woman #3 - First Appearance (as Brother Grimm) *Spider-Woman #4 *Spider-Woman #7 *Spider-Woman #11 *Spider-Woman #12 - Spirit released from the Brothers Grimm effigies and apparantly disintergrated. Related Articles * Brothers Grimm (Percy & Barton Grimes) * Madame Doll External Links * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/mrdolliron.htm References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters